piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby's cars series 1 ep 8: The Most Horrific Crash
Last time on Ruby Oaks's (formerly Jackson Storm) series, Cruz Ramirez was revealed to be mind controlled by a chip and Cruz had caused an accident. This time, the Octane Gain 300 happens. The unknown boss continues his evil stuff while two racers suffer the DEADLIEST, MOST CRAZY AND ABSOLUTELY HORRIFIC CRASH! Find out which two racers were involved. Transcript Lightning: Well Bobby I hope you have a great race and win for your family here. Bobby: Yeah. I hope you have a good race Lightning. I still cant believe what Cruz did. Lightning: Yeah. She better not do anything like that again. (Herb's team radio from far away) Boss: Herb, it's your boss here so we have mind controlled Phil Tankson now. Now I want you to cause the most horrific crash ever. Herb: Yup, got it boss! big crash it is! (later) Darrell: THE OCTANE GAIN 300 IS STARTING! BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LETS GO RACING BOYS! Bob: BOBBY SWIFT WITH A AMAZING START! Bobby at his parents' hometown doing well! Lightning Mcqueen in 2nd and in 3rd is Brick Yardley. (later on lap 82) Bob: Jackson Storm is coming FAST! Jackson now 3rd overtaking Brick Yardley! Bobby Swift is still leading. Darrell: This looks like a piece of cake for Bobby! Reb Meeker and Cal Weathers 4th and 5th. (later on lap 199) (Herb Team Radio) Boss: Ok Herb, ITS TIME! Final lap now IT'S TIME TO CRASH! Herb: Ok. Goodbye Brick! Brick: OH NO MY TIRE POPPED! (Brick hits HARD into Reb Meeker) Reb: WHAT! NOOO! Bob: OH MY GOD! BRICK AND REB FIPPING HARD AND HIGH INTO THE AIR! OH NO NO NO NO NO! Darrell: BRICK GOES SO HIGH AND LANDS BEYOND THE PITS! REB FLIPPING 15 16 NO 17 TIMES!!!! Bob: A HORRIFIC CRASH ON THE FINAL LAP! Bob: Bobby Swift wins at his parents' hometown! Jackson Storm 2nd and Lightning Mcqueen 3rd. Lightning: NICE ONE BOBBY! Bobby: YES I WON! Cal: That was a good race Bobby!(sees smoke) Wait what is that smoke? Bobby: Oh no. I see Reb Meeker on fire! Lightning: And Brick Yardley upside down in the pits! (later everyone surrounds Brick Yardley and Reb Meeker) Mater: DAD GUM! What happened? Reb(weakly): I crashed. Brick(very weakly): Not again! Bob: So as we saw the replay it looked like Herb Curbler turned left and hit Brick while Brick hit Reb! (later at villains base) Boss: Fantastic job Herb! You crashed Brick Yardley who I believe is a part of Mcqueen's inner circle of friends and then we have Reb Meeker who has very good relations with that group I've heard! Now we just have one chip left. and you know (Yee) well who you need to use it on. Professor: Yes boss. I will soon use the chips on Brick and Reb and Lightning Mcqueen will get his chip soon enough. We just need an idea to get him to our prison cells. Herb: I made sure I only gently bumped him so I don't get a one race ban. Boss: Nice job Herb! Professor: Both Reb and Brick are in a hospital. That's where Acer and Grem will help me put the chips on them. Boss: Nice Idea Professor. Now we just need Lightning Mcqueen either a prisoner or mind controlled here. Hehehe! (later in Radiator Springs) Unknown (possibly Dirkson): Uh hey Lightning. Lightning: Ponchy? Dirkson? What are you doing here? Ponchy: I was just wondering if you have seen Aiken Axler lately? He used to talk to me frequently but it seems one day he just disappeared on me. Dirkson: Yeah. Lightning: Not really. I'm more worried about Cruz and her behavior. I also noticed odd behavior in Phil Tankson too! (later) Acer: There is Reb Meeker. Put the chip now Grem! Grem: Got it. (Reb Meeker receives the chip) Reb: What is happening?!?!(controlled). Hello Acer and Grem What can I do for you. Acer: You follow us to our boss and our doctor and our doctor will heal you up if you join us. Reb: Ok. I will join you. I need to get back into racing. ( at Brick Yardley Grem has put the chip on Brick) Brick: Ok boss. I will now join you at your base with Cruz, Herb, Phil and Reb. Thank you. (at the villains base) Boss: Fantastic job Acer and Grem! you too Herb! Now all we need is Lightning Mcqueen mind controlled like Cruz. Phil, Brick and Reb. (but what the villains don't realize is somebody heard everything from the building they are in. Which is near the track, Next Gen Rich Mixon was strolling around that area when he just happened to hear them ) Rich: WHAT? MIND CONTROL? So that explains um. Cruz's behavior. I better tell Lightning about this! And also Eugene. (later) Rich: LIGHTNING? LIGHTNING! LIGHTNING! Lightning: What is it Rich? Rich: I have some information about the weird events. So I was roaming around and then I saw this lone building like 30 kilometers north of the track in a field. I went closely and I heard some voices talking about something about mind controlling you Lightning. Lightning: WHAT? Rich: That is not all. They have mind controlled Cruz, Phil, Brick and Reb. Apparently one of those people is a former Piston Cup racer wanting to get back in so I wonder who that is. I don't know how they mind controlled them but we need to stop them before they cause more trouble! Cal: That is really terrible! Lightning: Yeah it is! Rich. Will you please show us the location? Rich: Yeah but I think it is better if a lot of you come. Like say 8 or 10 of you. End of part. Category:Jackson/Ruby Oaks Series